Te dire que je t'aime
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Sirius et Remus chahutent dans le dortoir. Les choses évoluent et les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre s'expriment. Attention Lemon!


_Hello tout le monde,_

 _Comment allez vous? moi, pas trop mal._

 _Aujourd'hui, je vous propose encore un wolfstar. Nos deux amis vont partager un moment assez intime..._

 _Attention! C'est un lemon entre deux hommes! alors si vous ne voulez pas lire, partez maintenant!_

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Luma-Az qui est de retour! Et croyez moi je lui donne du fil à retordre... :) merci ma belle pour ton soutien!_

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

PDV Sirius

On est assis, ou plutôt vautrés sur le lit de Lunard, on est en pleine bataille de chatouilles. Évidemment, c'est moi qui gagne ! Puis brusquement le silence se fait. Nos rires se taisent, on se regarde sans plus rien dire ou faire. Il me fixe avec ses grands yeux mordorés. Ils sont si beaux. Cette lueur… elle n'a toujours été que pour moi mais jamais à ce point là. A cet instant, j'ai la sensation être la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce qu'il pense, mais en tout cas c'est ce que moi je pense de lui. Ce mec est encré si profondément dans mes tripes que j'en ai la tête qui tourne.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends qu'on appelle mon nom depuis le bas de l'escalier qui descend à la salle commune.

-Plus tard James!

La tension monte, Remus lance un puissant sort de silence. L'air est électrique.

Nos yeux ne se sont pas quittés. Mon regard navigue de ses yeux dorés à ses lèvres fines... Le sien en fait autant... Puis on se penche l'un vers l'autre. Ma bouche s'assèche. Un smack! Un deuxième ! Nos yeux se voilent, son souffle se fait court, ma respiration s'accélère... Enfin, nous nous embrassons. Et j'ai l'impression d'exploser.

Ça fait trois ans que j'en rêve toutes les nuits et là, j'ai l'impression que j'ai attendu ça toute ma vie... Que c'est uniquement pour ça que je suis fait... !

Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou, les siens autour de ma taille, le baiser s'approfondit. On ne s'arrête que quand on ne peut plus respirer. Dans un murmure il me demande pourquoi on a attendu aussi longtemps. Je lui réponds que c'est certainement parce qu'on était trop jeunes... Ou trop cons... Mais qu'on aurait dû le faire y a un moment déjà. Il acquiesce.

On s'embrasse à nouveau. D'un coup de bassin je me retrouve allongé sur le lit, il est assis sur mes hanches, penché sur moi. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour s'attaquer à mon front, elles descendent le long de mon visage... Mes yeux, mon nez, mes joues, ma mâchoire, mes lèvres à nouveau. Ensuite elles descendent sur ma gorge, mon cou et ma clavicule pendant que ses mains passent sous mon T-shirt. Je l'enlève en quatrième vitesse et je soupire d'aise quand ses mains et sa bouche parcourent mon torse.

Il gémit à son tour quand c'est moi qui retire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Un coup de rein et je reprends la main... J'embrasse ses lèvres, son cou, puis son torse... Je dévore chaque cicatrice que j'y trouve arrachant des soupirs à mon Lunard, arrivé à ses tétons, je les maltraite... Je mordille, je suçote, je lèche, je caresse... Je le regarde, il a les yeux fermés, le tête rejetée en arrière, il se mord la lèvre inférieure en s'accrochant à l'oreiller... Merlin! Comment peut-on être aussi sexy... Je continue ensuite mon chemin sur son ventre, jusqu'à son nombril. Je défais sa ceinture et descend doucement son pantalon puis son boxer. J'admire sa virilité dressée pour moi... Je la caresse des yeux puis mes doigts l'effleurent. Mon amour se tend, gémit, en quémande plus. Je pose ma main dessus, Remus gémit plus fort et me supplie. Je commence un va et vient qui affole nos sens. Je le sens, il est tout près de... Il me remonte à hauteur de son visage pour m'embrasser éperdument tout en ouvrant le bouton qui ferme mon jean. Il tire sur mon pantalon d'un coup sec et vient frotter ses hanches contre les miennes.

\- Hummmpf Rem...

Ma respiration s'accélère encore... Je pousse un cri alors qu'il me prend dans sa bouche. Je me cambre... C'est tellement bon ! Il me présente ses doigts que je lèche avidement et il entreprend de me préparer... Il introduit un premier doigt dans mon intimité. Il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut, je le veux tellement lui. A cette pensée mon désir monte encore. Quelque soit ce qui se passera, c'est ce que je veux.

-Och... Je... Hummmm.

Je souffle plus fort quand je sens un deuxième intrus se joindre au premier et puis un troisième. Je vais défaillir, je me sens tellement… ce que ressent est trop fort et en même temps si… je veux tellement plus. C'est mon tour de supplier... :

\- Rem... J...je j't'en prie...

Il se positionne. Et enfin il me pénètre. Je crie de plaisir :

\- Ah! Oh oui Remus... Je... Oui...

\- Hummm Siri c'est... Haannnn ! Oui!

\- Plus vite... Plus fort ... S'il te plait...

Il accède à ma demande

\- Siri... Je... Je vais... Pas tenir longtemps... Oh… Oui!

\- Hannnn... N...ne... T'arrête pas... Jamais !

Je sanglote tellement le plaisir est immense... À ce train-là, on va vite...

\- Aarhhhhhhhhhh !

Il a pris mon sexe en main et lui intime le même rythme qu'à nos hanches... J'en peux plus... Je...

\- Rem... Je...vais...

\- Hum… ho oui... Viens... Viens pour moi Siri... Hummm.

\- Ho... Ha... Ho putain... Oui Oui OUI. OOUUIIIIIIIIII ...

Mon corps est secoué... Je me tords sous les vagues de plaisir qui m'envahissent. Je me répands entre nos deux corps et dans un cri commun, j'entraîne mon amour avec moi au septième ciel...

On s'écroule sur le lit l'un à côté de l'autre. Nos mains s'entremêlent tandis que nous reprenons notre souffle. Il se retourne vers moi en souriant.

\- Je t'aime Siri...,

Sa voix est douce, tendre... A mon tour je murmure :

\- Je t'aime moi aussi...

Je peine à parler tant l'émotion me serre la gorge... Je tremble... J'enfoui mon visage dans son cou, il agrippe ma taille et on s'endort ainsi, enlacés et plus heureux que jamais...

Fin

* * *

 _Alors? votre avis?_


End file.
